


The Color of Desire: Purple Fantasy

by Forbidden_Kitten



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Lemon, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Kitten/pseuds/Forbidden_Kitten
Summary: Story 1 in a series of 4 "one-shot" stories.Its your one year anniversary of meeting Donatello.You gather your courage to tell him how you feel.He responds in an unexpected way.





	The Color of Desire: Purple Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I created a short snippet of this in "The Getaway" to help move that story along (and give it a teeny bit of spice), but I decided I wanted to flesh it out so that the reader can go back and reference it when reading "The Getaway". I will be creating short stories for the other brothers at a later date. Enjoy!

You had always yearned for Donatello, ever since that fateful night almost year ago. You had been walking home late at night after spending hours doing your college homework at a cafe in the city. On the way home, some thugs decided to relieve you of your laptop. You tried to put up a fight, but you took a pipe to the back of the head. When you woke up, you were staring into the hazel eyes of an olive-green-skinned creature wearing a purple eye mask and glasses. He asked if you were okay, and when he was sure that you didn’t have any permanent damage, introduced himself as Donatello, and explained that he was a mutant turtle. He had taken care of the guys that attacked you, then brought you and your stuff back to his home (in the sewers) because you had a wound on the back of your head that needed attention. You were pretty calm about the situation. I mean, he had saved you and your computer, so he was cool in your book. You had so many questions though, especially when three other anthropomorphic turtles came strolling into the room, along with a five-foot mutant rat named Splinter. The more you spoke with the turtles (brothers apparently), the more their individual natures shone through. The eldest brother, Leonardo, the leader, was quiet and calm. Raphael, the next eldest, was the exact opposite. He was very opinionated and prone to outbursts. Donatello, the third eldest, was brilliant and shy. And Michelangelo, the youngest, was a social butterfly (and a bit of an airhead.) Splinter, their father and mentor, had some concerns with you revealing their existence, but you assured them that you really didn’t have any friends. When you started college, you put everything else to the side - partying, going out, and getting to know anybody. They had no choice but to trust you, and you didn’t take that responsibility lightly.  


Over time, you gained a familiarity with them, and you had become part of their household. You had grown to love each of the turtles’ personalities, but it was Donatello who held your attention the most. You related to him and felt his pain of being the misunderstood egghead. Most of your time was spent with him when you went to the turtles’ lair. It was quite obvious to everyone which one of the brothers you liked most...everyone except for Donatello. He seemed absolutely clueless. Sure, you liked him as more than a friend, maybe even cared for him a little, but you could barely control your urges when you were around him. His intelligence drove you wild and his athletic frame had made you lose yourself in fantasies while hanging out with him. Many a time after visiting him did you have to go home and take care of yourself. He probably thought you had something medically wrong with you, because spending more than a half hour with him made you had to stick your head in their freezer just to abate the desire you felt. You had tried your best to flirt with Donatello subtlety, and when that didn’t work, you became not so subtle. You started wearing smaller and tighter outfits around him. You tried dropping double entendre when you chatted. You even used every excuse in the book to touch him as often as possible. But it was no deposit, no return. It was as if he was a robot. Still though, you needed sex; you hadn’t gotten any in years. You started to think that maybe you should just give up and go for another brother. I mean, it didn’t really matter which brother you slept with at this point, right? Leonardo seemed to have an affinity for you. With a little encouragement, you’d be able to get your release. You didn’t know how much more you could stand. But it felt like you’d be using Leonardo and denying yourself of what, or rather who, you really wanted. You decided to just come out and tell Donatello your feelings, and see what happened, good or bad.  


On the eve of your one-year anniversary of meeting Donatello, you’d gone over to see him. You wore your tiniest skirt, and even brought a bottle of wine and a small cake. He was tinkering with a new weapon when you found him. You set the cake down in front of him. “Happy one-year anniversary!” You chimed.

He looked up with a blank stare. “Of what?”  
“The night we met Donnie. Don’t you remember?”  
He pondered for a moment, then you saw the lightbulb go off. “I suppose it is. What’s with the cake and wine?”  
“I thought we could celebrate, maybe talk a little.” You looked at him with pleading eyes.  
“Sure [y/n], I could use a break.” He got up to go get some silverware and a couple of plates for the cake. 

You both ate some cake happily, and you had some alcohol (he politely declined.) After you had downed most of the bottle of wine and gotten very tipsy, you mustered up your courage. “Donatello, I really need to talk to you about something.”

“What’s that?” He mumbled through a mouthful of cake.  
“I like you!” You blurted out. “I think about you all the time. Mostly your body, although I like your mind too. I mean, talking with you is great, but watching you move gets me all hot and bothered.” You kept rambling, “I spend a lot, and I mean A LOT of time wondering what you look like naked. I’ve felt this way for a while, and tried to say something, but I’m getting nothing back.”  
Donatello gulped his bite of cake. “Oh.” You waited for him to say something else. Minutes passed as he thought about what you said. “I had no idea you felt this way [y/n].”  
You rubbed your hands on your legs nervously. “Yup.”  
He removed his googles. “This is surprising.”  
“Well, now what?” You looked at him expectantly.  
He adjusted his glasses. “Am I supposed to say something?”  
Your mouth fell open. You couldn’t believe it. You Gritted your teeth and got angry. “I guess not Donatello. Well, at least you’ve made things clear. Maybe Leo will be more receptive.” 

The last sentence came out of your mouth like venom. He hurt your feelings, so fuck him. You spun on your heels to storm out, and immediately felt the world spin. You started to drop backwards, but Donatello caught you. “Whoa now [y/n]. Tell you what, why don’t you lie down on the table and rest for a bit. You drank that wine way too fast.”

As Donatello had you lie down on the exam table, you stretched your arms above the table and yawned. You could use a little rest to clear your head. Suddenly, Donatello grabbed both of your wrists in one hand, then reached under the table and before you could pull your arms forward, he tied your hands together. “What are you doing?”, asked while looking back. Struggling to get free was no use; the bonds were tied tight. Donatello silently walked around the table, running his hands lightly over your body, sending sensations down your spine and into your nether regions. You shivered. You looked at him and saw a look that you couldn’t read. “Donnie? Are you okay?” You asked. He let out a low chuckle, a sound that reverberated through your soul. You gasped as you felt your panties get wet.

“Shh. Don’t move. I want to just worship your body. I’ve been dreaming about this for a while as well.” Donatello churred. He lifted up your skirt and saw your underwear wet with juices. “Oh my”, he said, “It seems like you HAVE been wanting this.”  
He removed your panties and started to lick his way up your inner thigh. As he got to your honey pot, he opened your folds gently and blew cool air on your love bud. This brought a gasp from your throat as you became even more turned on. Donatello licked you as though he was licking and ice cream cone; his slow deliberate movements had your breathing fast until you couldn’t take it anymore. With a giant scream you came hard. Donatello licked his chin. “Mmm, it seems you’re ready for more.” He positioned your body so that your legs were hanging off the edge of the table. He placed your legs on his shoulder and with one quick thrust, he buried his entire length in you. He didn’t even wait for you to adjust. He started ramming into you hard and fast as you strained against your ties. His stamina was incredible. He kept pounding into you until your legs were shaking from the pleasure. As he sensed your orgasm rising, he bent over and whispered low in your ear. “You’re mine. No one else gets to take you but me.” You nodded. He pulled you even more roughly onto his shaft. “Who do you belong to?” He demanded in a tone you’d never heard before.  
“Donatello”, you responded.  
He thrust himself deep. “Say it louder!”

You could barely utter his name before you erupted in a screaming orgasm. When he felt you tighten around his manhood, he shot his hot load until he was empty, then collapsed on top of you, completely sated. After you had both calmed down, he removed himself, cut your free, and sat you up. You smiled at him, and he returned your smile with his own big, stupid grin. “Happy anniversary [y/n]. How did you like your present?” You grabbed the back of his head and put your forehead to his as you laughed.

“It was perfect.”


End file.
